


Best Enemies Forever

by Puluhuzi



Category: Wargroove (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Ragna is a disaster gay, bad combat writing, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puluhuzi/pseuds/Puluhuzi
Summary: Ragna's sparring match with Merica just reminds her why she likes her.
Relationships: Ragna/Mercia
Kudos: 5





	Best Enemies Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure fluff I wrote as a way to cleanse all the angst from my Sigrid fic

Ragna was having a lovely dream, not that she realized it at that moment. Being undead meant she didn’t really dream in the traditional sense, instead she would relive past events, or sometimes get visions of the past if she slept somewhere where the veil was thin.

It was morning in her dream, she was just finishing her usual breakfast of raw eggs, not raw meat, and cider. Being undead also meant she didn't _have_ to eat, and that her sense of taste was pretty dull compared to the living anyway, but that wouldn’t stop her from enjoying it.

  
Especially now that the war was over and she had access to Cherrystone's fresh produce, which despite her lack of taste, she thought was much better than the bland meals she’d had for most of her life in Felheim. And speaking of things she didn’t have in Felheim. Mercia should be waiting for her in the training arena!  
After she inhaled the last of her food and hurried into her armor, she ran out of her quarters with her shield strap clutched between her teeth as she slipped on her arm guards. The field was just across the courtyard from her quarters, and she spotted Mercia standing in the ring while sparring with a soldier. To the side, Nuru was spectating and cheering them on.  
All three turned to look at Ragna as she approached, she didn’t even bother with the gate, she took a running leap. Passing over the fence and an unfortunate spectator who had to duck at the last minute.  
  
“HERE I COOOME!” she cried as she landed with enough force to make Mercia and her opponent step back.  
  
“Good morning!” called Nuru said cheerily.  
“And good night!” Ragna called out as she pivoted her momentum to try and bash both Mercia and the unfortunate man next to her. Mercia feinted away, but her opponent was less lucky, taking a shield to the helmet, which knocked him to the side of the ring.  
  
“AND THAT’S ONE DOWN!” Ragna yelled triumphantly.  
  
“Jeez Ragna, couldn’t even wait till we had finished? Take five greg, we’ll pick up later!”  
Greg nodded to Mercia, already climbing the side of the fence, not wanting to risk another blow.  
  
“Nothing and no one stops me from getting to my to my rival!” Ragna tried to rush Mercia with her shield raised, but she rolled out of the way last minute.  
  
“Ya know you could just call us girlfriends!”  
  
“Rivalry Is deeper than that! I’m the only one who get’s to beat you!”  
“Oh! guess I shouldn’t hold back then?” Mercia smiled as she began slashing at Ragna’s exposed sides, forcing her to back up.  
  
“I’ll show you not holding back when I punch your face with my… fist? ENOUGH BANTER!”  
  
“Coming on a bit strong aren’t we?” Nuru giggled from the sideline.  
  
“You stay out of this! You’re next!”  
  
Ragna was lucky her face was already red with exertion. As much as she wouldn’t admit it, she really liked Mercia’s dumb face, and her dumb smile, and her absolutely stupid blue hair!  
  
It made her want to punch something! And thankfully she was really good at punching things.  
She dropped, swinging her leg to try and make Mercia loose her balance.  
Success! Mercia was forced to back off or risk falling on her back.  
  
“YOU’RE MINE!” Ragna used her crouch to launch into another jump, planning to ram her shield into Mercia and force her out of the ring.  
  
But instead of the expected loud thunk of shield-on-body contact. Mercia actually allowed herself to fall. She plunged her training sword down, planting the blade in the ground as Ragna would have made contact. The pommel acted as a fulcrum, carrying Ragna forward and right into one of the fence post with a comedic thud, drawing a sympathetic “oof” from Nuru.  
  
“What was that about my face?” Mercia laughed, but offered a hand to Ragna as she peeled her face from the ground.  
  
“I’M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT! Next time.” was the first thing Ragna said as she looked up to face Mercia.  
  
“I’d like to see you try!”  
  
“Guuuys what happened to 'enough banter'!” Nuru called from the sideline. “My turn my turn!”  
  
“you’re asking for it tree trunk!” Ragna raised her shield, then realized her shield had been pretty thoroughly wrecked from the impact, it looked pretty dinky now.  
  
“DAMN IT NOT AGAIN.”  
  
Mercia rubbed her chin for a moment.  
“I know! How about I take you to the blacksmith's to find something new!”  
  
“I love new things!” Ragna instantly perked up.  
  
“Ooooh shopping spree!” Nuru said.  
  
“Here, lets get this off you.” Mercia moved to help Ragna pull of the strap of her shield without getting any splinters.  
The sudden non combat proximity made Ragna’s cheeks flair up again. And when Mercia used it as an excuse to suddenly grasp Ragna's hand in her own, she felt her heart leap into her chest.  
The shock was enough that Ragna awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. Her flustered thoughts swirled in a confusing mix and she temporarily forgot where she was. At the foot of the bed, Ceasar raised his head with a questioning “awoo?” and next to Ragna, Mercia opened her eyes blearily and tried to get her bedhead out of her eyes.

"Are you okay dear?" Mercia half said half yawned.

"who are you calling dear!?!?"

“We've been together for months now.”

“oh yeah..." Ragna trailed off as her memories came flooding back. "BUT IM STILL GONNA CRUSH YOU, JUST CAUSE WE'RE TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE NOT RIVALS!"

Merica giggled. "You know you could just call me your girlfriend. If you still feel off from that bump on the head we can have Valder or Emeric look at you tomorrow, now go back to sleep, you.”

She pulled Ragna into a cuddle as Ceasar started settling down again.

Ragna was lucky to have such a good frenemy.  



End file.
